In the area of general cleaning accessories, a brush used for cleaning is very common to everyone, and one of these cleaning brushes will be described briefly below.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A cleaning brush 10 comprises a slender rod body 11, a plate member 12 extended from one end of the slender rod body 11, a brush hair plate 14 integrally coupled onto the plate member 12 to form a brush hair plate.
Further, the plate member 12 comprises a metal plate 15 protruded from the front of the plate member 12 for removing a tough dirt or stain. The brush hair plate 14 comprises a plurality of brush hairs or scrubbing cloths; and the embodiment as shown in FIG. 1 adopts a plurality of brush hairs. Further, the slender rod body 11 has a handle 16 at the other end to facilitate a user to hold the handle for cleaning.
In the manufacturing process of the aforementioned cleaning brush 10, it is nothing more than simply making a cleaning brush for a particular application, such as manufacturing the cleaning brush 14 with a plurality of brush hairs or scrubbing cloths and then integrally coupling the plate member 12 of the cleaning brush 10 to form a finished goods of the cleaning brush for a single use. However, the mass production process for producing various different brush hair plates 14 according to the prior arts generally combines the brush hair plate 14 with a slender rod body 11 and a handle 16 together to fulfill the requirements for different applications of the brush hair plate 14, but such manufacturing method has the following shortcomings.
1. Since the brush hair plate 14 is integrally coupled with the plate member 12 of the cleaning brush 10, therefore the brush hair cannot be replaced after the brush hair plate 14 has been used for a long time or gets too dirty that causes problems to the cleaning, or the brush hair plate 14 is damaged. Users have to buy a brand new cleaning brush for the replacement and thus increasing the costs.
2. As to the manufacture of the cleaning brushes for various different applications, a particular type of the slender rod body 11 with a particular type of the brush hair plate 14 must be made for each model. Such method not only wastes time, labor and materials, but also wastes earth resources, and thus such method is a very inefficient one.
3. If a user needs to use a different cleaning brush for a different cleaning job, it generally requires the user to buy another kind of cleaning brushes to meet the need. However, buying all kinds of required brushes not only wastes money, but also takes up spaces for storing these brushes. It will cause problems for small family to find a place for storing a number of cleaning brushes. Therefore, the traditional cleaning brushes have not taken the space for storage into consideration and are definitely inefficient.
In view of the description above, the plate member 12 of a prior-art cleaning brush 10 is integrally coupled with the brush hair plate 14, which is an issue causing inconvenience to the application by user and requiring improvements on its design to overcome the existing shortcomings.